The Good Wario's First Client
by The Good Wario
Summary: The Introduction to my main character and my theory to the existence of the Koopalings


The Good Wario's First Client

.com/2008/12/08/111-clog/

You would think that Bowser would have just called The Mario Bros. after trying to fix the toilet numerous times. But that was not the case. You see, Bowser was tired after his fifth attempt and decided that he needed some fresh air. To do this, he went and acquired his mail, which contained the latest version of the yellow pages. My number was in there, which intrigued Bowser. When he went back inside, he called me.

"Hello, this is The Good Wario of The Good Wario Plumbing Services, How may I help you?"

"Yes, my toilet is spewing a fountain of water. Could you come as fast as you can?" Bowser replied.

"What is your name and residence?" I asked.

"My name is Bowser Koopa and I live on 665 Obsidian Drive. A.K.A. Bowser Castle" Bowser answered

.

"Okay, I'll be right there". I hung up then grabbed my tools and got into my pick-up. It was a pleasant drive as I left The Quarter Residences to The Hot Highlands. From landscaped gardens to bountiful crops were some of the views I saw when I traveled. You see, The Hot Highlands is a very volcanic area. A large number of farmers have crops growing in the massive caldera. Also, The Hot Highlands are where many "so called" video game villains have their summer home. Except Bowser, he lives here 24/7 and doesn't really plan on moving any time soon. When I approached the house, I was stopped by a guard.

"What is your name and what is your purpose?" the Koopa guard inquired.

"My name is The Good Wario and I'm here to fix Bowser's toilet" I answered.

"Okay, thanks for the info, Bowser is expecting you."

I was allowed to pass and I drove up a winding stone bridge that lead up to Bowser's

Castle. There was a small parking lot to the left of the fortress where I parked. I then walked up to the door and rang the bell. I was answered by one of the Koopalings.

"Hello there! Are you The Good Wario?"I was asked by Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Yes, I am The Good Wario. May I come in?" I asked

"Why certainly, dad's been waiting for you." I entered and was led into the bathroom. When Ludwig opened the door, I saw a humorous sight. There was Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Morton all trying to stop the toilet overflowing.

"He's here dad!" said Ludwig.

"Thanks!" he replied. "Now Good Wario, this may sound redundant but...HELP!" I quickly ran from the bathroom to downstairs to shut off the tap. I then returned to Bowser.

"Now, this may take a while. Koopalings, I suggest that you play some games." The three little Bowsers left the water closet and gathered the rest of their siblings. "Bowser, I may need your help so stand by." I then proceeded to take off the pipe that connected to the water tank.

"Uh... how much will this cost?" Bowser asked, cautiously.

"A fifty coin starting charge and an extra twenty coins per hour." I replied.

"Oh! Good...good, I thought that the price would be outrageous." said Bowser with a sigh of relief.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Say, why you have so many kids?" I asked.

"Well...alright. I'll tell you...

A long time ago, I don't remember when, I knew this beautiful Koopess named Tangerine. We were sweethearts, we saw movies, we went to shows and we also thought about starting a family. If I had only known of what would have happened afterwards..."

I had just finished cleaning the pipe out and I then attached it back to the tank. I politely interrupted at the end of the above sentence. "Uh, sorry to interrupt but where do you keep your mop?" Bowser gave me a strange look and then told me where it was. After locating the cleaning tool, Bowser continued his story.

"Four months later she told me she was pregnant. I was surprised but happy. We celebrated with Pickles and Ice Cream. After much preparation, the day had finally come. I was in the waiting room when I heard that the baby was delivered. 'Doctor! Doctor! What is it?'

'It's a baby! What else?' the doctor replied.

'I know that! I was wondering about the gender!'

'Oh! It's a boy. What will you name him?' The doctor asked.

'I think that he will be named...Iggy.' I answered, joyously. Just then another baby had been delivered, and another, and five more! My wife was exhausted after the delivery. I went home happy but Tangerine didn't look so good.

Days passed and Tangerine was not the same old Koopa she used to be. She lacked interest in the kids and one day...she left. No note, no good-bye, nothing. She just left. I then had a handful. It was next to impossible for me to take care of all eight! I then hired some of my minions to help me take care of them. And that's why I am an un-wed father with eight children."

Bowser looked at me in despair. He was crying. I went over and hugged him. "It's okay, we all make mistakes." He calmed down and he then paid me, I said so long to Bowser and his happy family. I took a scenic route home to absorb Bowser's story in me. When I got home, I typed this. I thought that it would be very important to share that the even the person with the blackest heart has a little love in him or her.

END


End file.
